Cidade Morta
by Sakura traducoes
Summary: Ele matou Naruto. Ele matou a Quinta Hogake. Agora ele é o supremo governante do mundo ninja, e destruindo tudo o que ela desejava bem. Ela pode levar-se a matá-lo-antes dele matá-la? Universo distópico, SasuSaku.
1. Dia da Revolução

Fanfic da wingedmercury, link da mesma s/12151636/1/Death-City.

* * *

Estou olhando pela janela para o céu cinza-aço, à espera da chuva que tem ameaçado por dias, quando uma pancada na porta me faz saltar do meu assento. Eu toco na mesa e minha taça quebra, salpicando chá frio no chão de linóleo.

"Sakura Haruno?" Gritou uma voz do outro lado da porta.

Eu congelo. Meu coração fica na minha garganta. Eles sabem? Como eles poderiam? Todo mundo tem tido tanto cuidado...

Então eu começo com meus próprios pensamentos absurdos, meus olhos arregalados, minhas mãos tremendo. Não sou parte do Konoha Underground. Não tenho nada a esconder. Certo?

O golpe na porta continua, mais alto desta vez.

"Aguente!" Eu grito, correndo para a porta. Eu olho através do miradouro e o que eu vejo torna minha boca seca.

Os dois homens mascarados do lado de fora têm insígnias de círculos brancos em seus uniformes.

Eu continuo ainda por um momento, o sangue escorrendo do meu rosto. Eu poderia escapar pelos fundos, acho desesperadamente. Eu poderia sair da janela do banheiro, fugir pelo beco -

"Haruno Sakura, abra a porta", um dos braços da guarda grita.

Eu abro a porta. Se eu correr agora, esses dois irão me matar antes mesmo de chegar à rua. Meus olhos voam para suas máscaras brancas: um, um falcão, o outro, uma raposa. Naruto... Meu coração torce à vista da máscara de raposa, hoje em dia todos os dias. Quero chorar, mas não. Não há uma sinal de mal-estar no meu rosto; Eu também uso uma máscara.

"Lider-sama ordena sua presença", diz o ninja com máscara de raposa, o monótono que me faz zumbir com ansiedade.

Inclino minha cabeça, evitando o contato visual. A Guarda do Círculo Branco é conhecida por um nome diferente e sussurrado: A Guarda da Morte. Eles foram os primeiros Shinobis reprogramado criado por Sasuke. Eu balanço minhas mãos em punhos quando percebo que isso aconteceu exatamente há três anos - no Dia da Revolução. São experiências erradas, de acordo com Sasuke; Ele diz que os homens perdem a vantagem de suas habilidades com a perda de suas memórias e emoções.

Eu tremo, embora o dia esteja quente e úmido, sufocando e esfumando levemente o molde. Os guardas me fazem um gesto brusco e eu caminho atrás deles pelas escadas do prédio de apartamentos.

Toda unidade que passamos é a mesma: um pequeno quarto com um pequeno corredor para uma cozinha. Paredes de gesso brancas, pisos de linóleo branco. Luzes fluorescentes que cintilam quando você as liga primeiro. Podem quase ser bons apartamentos se não se sentir como uma instituição. Uma prisão. Nunca pensei que sentiria saudade de viver com meus pais. Eu mordo meu lábio no pensamento, abaixei minha emoção crescente e alise minhas características. Junte-se, Haruno, eu admoestar-me.

Na rua, passamos por edifícios de apartamentos que são as réplicas perfeitas do meu próprio apartamento, altas torres brancas com cem unidades cada, todas idênticas, todas silenciosas. É como andar por uma gigantesca catacumba.

Os guardas marcham pela rua sem olhar para trás. Mantenho meus olhos treinados em seus sapatos. Suas botas são as mesmas da minha, padrão, preto como o carvão e rígido como a madeira. Mesmo as calças pretas e as camisas de colar correspondentes são iguais ao meu uniforme.

Mas onde eles têm um círculo branco em seu ombro e lapela, eu tenho uma cruz vermelha, marcando-me um ninja médico. É o único toque de cor no meu uniforme. Até meu cabelo foi tingido de preto de acordo com os regulamentos padrão.

Se Ino pudesse me ver, ela me provocaria sobre o tamanho do meu conjunto preto largo. Mas eu não vi Ino em um mês. Ou foram dois?

Todos os dias é o mesmo na Primeira República, um dia sangrando para o outro até que seja difícil dizer quando um termina e outro começa. Certamente não foram três meses desde que Ino foi embora? Olho para o céu cinzento, perguntando-me se Ino foi pelo subterrâneo sem ser pega. Eu gostaria de saber…

Os guardas pararam, e percebo que tenho ficado para trás. Eu acelerei meu ritmo e eles retomaram sua marcha metódica, depois do bairro residencial e da zona industrial. Edifícios curtos e agachados com janelas minúsculas como pequenos olhos claros parecem nos vigiar. Eu enrubesço o nariz com o cheiro acre, me perguntando se é de arma ou fabricação química, quando algo me chama a atenção. Acabei e botei.

Escrito na segunda história de um dos armazéns, o rabisco vermelho em enormes letras em loop proclama:

MORTE À CIDADE MORTA!

Os guardas seguem meu olhar. Eu coloco meu rosto na expressão apropriada e horrorizada que eles observam - eu posso ver as engrenagens virando na cabeça - antes de continuarem.

Eu preocupo meu lábio com meus dentes. A Cidade da Primeira República. Cidade Morta. Meu coração dói por Konoha, agora enterrado sob meus pés. Essa foi a primeira coisa que Sasuke fez quando voltamos: pulverizamos a aldeia com um piscar de olhos Rinnegan, depois nos ordenou que construíssemos uma fileira em cima de uma fileira de edifícios alinhados em uma grade, dispostos como soldados ordenados por classificação e arquivo. E de pé no coração mecânico da cidade, a Torre Branca.

Eu levanto meus olhos para ver a torre que se aproxima da cidade, tão alta, sua ponta pontiaguda parece perfurar as nuvens. As janelas que alinham cada lado brilham na luz de aço como olhos indiscretos.

Abaixei o meu olhar e refiro minha atenção nos sapatos da guarda, meus passos me aproximando cada vez mais perto de Sasuke.

Ele poderia saber? Eu acho que. Então eu balancei minha cabeça, minha sobrancelha franzida. Ele sabe o que? Eu me pergunto. Eu não fiz nada de errado. Seja como for, eu deveria ter medo de meus amigos, mas não estou. Meu medo é tudo para mim. Ele não pode saber...

Limpo minhas palmas úmidas na minha calça e coloco meus traços de volta a uma máscara de calma. Mesmo que ele leia minhas lembranças, ele não encontrará uma única sucata de traição -

Ele vai?

#

Estou sempre impressionada com a beleza dele, toda vez que o vejo. Mesmo que seus traços sejam mais nítidos agora, mais severo, e ele está perdendo um de seus braços. Seus olhos - bem, eu não olho nos olhos se posso ajudá-lo. Ainda assim, ele sempre será lindo.

Eu, Sakura Haruno, sou uma tola, uma tola inútil e fraca. Mas não posso me ajudar. Os deuses sabem que eu o amo mesmo agora.

Eu me ajoelho em um joelho e ofereço um arco formal, curvando-se diretamente na cintura até meu torso estar paralelo ao chão. Minha mão forma uma saudação crocante na minha testa. "Líder-sama", eu digo, amaldiçoando minha voz trêmula. Sasuke-kun...

"Deixe-nos", ele ordena os guardas, acenando-os. Eu escuto os passos em repouso ecoando no chão de mármore, ouço a abertura da porta fechada. Eu permaneço congelado, ainda preso no meu arco formal, um fio de suor caindo da minha testa para o chão.

"Suba", ordena Sasuke.

"Obrigado, Líder-sama", respondo automaticamente, me levanto.

Ele responde. "Somente Sasuke".

Eu aceno e permanece em silêncio, meus olhos traçando uma veia de mármore em uma coluna cintilada. Nunca é sábio iniciar uma conversa com Sasuke-kun. Ainda assim, incapaz de me ajudar, meus olhos cintilam em seu rosto, depois para o chão.

"Mais uma tentativa de assassinato na minha vida".

Eu suspiro, meus olhos arregalados enquanto eu levanto meu olhar. "Você está machucado, Sasuke?"

Ele ri, mas o som é vazio. Eu tremo. "Hatake Kakashi foi enviado para a Reforma".

Reforma, com uma capital R. O campo de internação no que antes era conhecido como Vila escondida da areia, agora chamado de cidade da Segunda República. Abro minha boca, mas não saem as palavras. Não Kakashi. Qualquer um mas ele...

"Eu enviei ordens para não matá-lo", diz Sasuke com uma onda ofegante. Suas botas não fazem nenhum som enquanto ele avança.

Um tremor atravessa-me. Eu respiro. Ele se estende e inclina meu queixo, forçando-me a encontrar esses olhos. Aqueles olhos, rígidos e pretos, como rocha vulcânica, afiados o suficiente para tirar sangue. Há um flash de vermelho e uma onda de tontura me lava. "E eu não vou matá-lo", ele murmura. "Se eu posso esperar um bom comportamento".

Bom comportamento de mim, é evidente. Outro momento de vertigem enquanto ele procura meus olhos, então um gemido escapa minha garganta. "Sim, sim".

"Bom." Ele me libera, a ponta dos dedos deixando minha pele tão gelada quanto o gelo. Ele avança para uma cadeira próxima e se espalha nela, como um gato que é feito perseguindo um mouse. "Vejo que você não fez nenhum progresso com suas experiências", diz ele. Não é uma pergunta.

O suor desce minha testa e corre pela parte de trás do meu pescoço. Odeio ter minhas memórias roubadas de mim, especialmente quando um relatório teria bastado. "Não, Sasuke. Desculpe. Tentei tudo. Se fosse..." Eu mordo a língua até que eu receba sangue.

Se Tsunade não tivesse sido assassinado. E mesmo, se Orochimaru não tivesse sido executado. Qualquer um desses gênios poderia ter descoberto as complexidades da fertilização in vitro. Quanto a mim, tenho empurrado os tubos de ensaio por meses com nada para mostrar, exceto uma montanha de fracasso.

Sasuke instala-se na cadeira, o rosto dele uma máscara ilegível como sempre. Um único grânulo de suor rola pela minha testa e no meu olho onde ele queima, mas eu não movo um músculo. Meus olhos são treinados em seus longos e elegantes dedos.

Ele não agarra os braços de sua cadeira; certamente isso é um bom sinal? Então ele corre um dedo ao longo do braço, como se estivesse vagamente rastreando a madeira. Ele está considerando. Eu engulo forte contra o nódulo na garganta.

"Droga, não há tempo suficiente", ele murmura para si mesmo, seu rosto escuro. Ele se vira para mim. "Manteremos o programa genético Shinobi por enquanto. Continue seu trabalho".

"Sim senhor." Eu tento não cair com alívio. Eu não sobrevivi à minha utilidade. Ainda.

Após o experimento de Orochimaru com clones - que acabou por ser um exército de experiências humanas trituradas, programadas com um objetivo: destruir Uchiha Sasuke - o sannin foi brutalmente executado, membros desmembrados, a cabeça presa em um pique na praça da cidade para servir de lembrete para os traidores. O Programa Clone foi abandonado. Em vez disso, o Programa Genético Shinobi foi instituído, com o objetivo de reabastecer as fileiras esgotadas.

Até agora, estive isento do programa, embora seja um sinal do respeito de Sasuke ou um sinal de que meu estoque genético não conta para muito, nunca perguntei. É um programa "voluntário", exceto que não é realmente.

Aqueles shinobi que recusam um convite são enviados para a linha de frente, se eles são homens, ou Reforma se são mulheres. Dada a pouca chance de fugir no subsolo e sobreviver, a maioria dos shinobi participa.

As provisões para o contrabando durante a noite da concepção e os cigarros principalmente, embora eu tenha ouvido falar de coisas mais fortes que estão sendo adquiridas no mercado negro - faço pouco para compensar o fato de que se uma criança é produzida, ela entra nas escolas comunitárias na tenra idade de um, para nunca mais ver sua mãe.

Escusado será dizer que os pais são proibidos de futuras reuniões entre si e não recebem informações sobre a criança. Então, novamente, palavras como "mãe", "pai", "filho" e "filha" foram descartadas. Todos somos cidadãos iguais agora. Igualmente sozinhos, penso. Mas é melhor estar sozinho do que lidar com o Programa Genético. Eu acho que eu também cortaria meus pulsos.

Nos dias da clínica, às vezes vejo essas mulheres de olhos vazios que estão no programa. Prescrevo antidepressivos. Alguns deles cometeram suicídio de qualquer maneira. Nunca há escassez de objetos afiados por aí, afinal. Mesmo a Guarda do Círculo Branco não consegue descobrir como prevenir as mortes, tendo sido projetado para criá-lo em vez disso.

As crianças são trazidas para a clínica também, bebês entre as idades de um e três. Sasuke não consegue entender por que as crianças são tão magras, porque elas constantemente choram e molham a cama. Alguns dos piores casos olhavam para a escuridão sem ver, seus olhos se nublavam com um filme espesso.

Eles são como plantas que crescem sem o benefício da luz: criaturas pálidas, quase retratadas que se estendem para alcançar a luz solar e, ao não encontrar nenhuma, enrolam-se sobre si mesmas e se moldam.

Eu acho que a humanidade está condenada. Nem podemos gerir a procriação mais. Tudo o que podemos fazer é criar mais morte. Um dia em breve, aquela onda de escuridão vai subir e nos levar a todos. Talvez essa seja a ideia de Sasuke de paz e justiça para todos sob a lei, eu acho, minhas mãos se lançando em punhos. Eu o odeio tanto agora, estou tremendo com isso.

"Sakura?" ele pergunta, sua voz como uma faca através dos meus pensamentos.

"Você precisa de cura hoje à noite?" Praticamente mordi as palavras. Eu olho sua mão: os dedos contra a madeira em uma única cascata. Ele está me estudando de perto agora. Respiro fundo e tente apagar minha onda de emoções.

"Por favor", ele diz finalmente.

A palavra "por favor" me assusta - eu estou acostumado a obrigações, não solicitações educadas de Sasuke. Eu percebi que algumas lágrimas escaparam dos meus olhos. Eles se sentem quentes e pegajosos onde se apegam às minhas bochechas.

"Você está chateada com Kakashi", diz ele.

Eu concordo. Não tem sentido em mentir. Pego um lenço e, com toda a impassibilidade que posso reunir, apago meu rosto. Não é apenas Kakashi, é claro. É tudo. São todos.

É Ino, que foi há meses e não sei se ela está viva ou morta. É Choji e Shikamaru, que deixaram anos atrás para entrar no subsolo. São meus próprios pais, mortos junto com a maioria da população civil de Konoha, seus ossos esmagados nos escombros. É Tsunade que foi morto enquanto ainda estava em uma vara humana instalada no Infinito Tsukuyomi, tão desamparado como um bebê. E hoje, é Kakashi.

Eu me pergunto: Irá Kakashi sobreviver à Reforma? Nem todo mundo faz. E se ele voltar vivo, seus olhos serão tão vagos quanto os da Guarda do Círculo Branco?

Um nódulo aumenta na minha garganta, já que a pessoa que sinto falta a maior parte de tudo vem à mente, mesmo enquanto eu esforço para afastar a memória. Hoje de todos os dias, não posso perseguir seu fantasma: Naruto. Há três anos, Sasuke o assassinou.

Eu não pude salvar você, eu acho, incapaz de dissipar sua imagem em minha mente: o cabelo loiro desarrumado, o sorriso idiota.

Sasuke agarra meu ombro e eu comecei congelando como um coelho preso nas mandíbulas de um lobo. "Perdoe-me", eu sussurro. Agora meu rosto está liso com lágrimas, meu lenço encharcado.

Sem palavras, ele tira a mão. Um momento depois, ele oferece um dos seus próprios lenços, o gêmeo para o meu próprio padrão de linho branco.

Não sabendo o que mais fazer, tomo em mãos apertadas. Eu tento apagar meu rosto, mas é difícil porque minhas mãos não vão parar de tremer.

Sasuke inclina meu queixo para cima. Ele é gentil, mas o contato me faz congelar, todos os músculos com medo. Ele captura meus olhos e a respiração sai dos meus pulmões de uma só vez. Seus olhos negros brilham sangue vermelho com o Sharingan.

"Você está pensando nele", diz ele.

Digo um passo para trás, lutando para encontrar a respiração. Eu sei que ele não significa Kakashi. "Perdoe-me", digo em um sussurro esfarrapado. "Eu sei que é proibido. Mas meus pensamentos..."

Ele aperta meu ombro novamente e eu violei pelo contato inesperado. "É proibido falar sobre ele", diz Sasuke, voltando para a cadeira. "Não pensar nele. Eu não tenho seus pensamentos".

Você não? Eu quero perguntar. Eu mordo o lábio e sofro as palavras. Com uma respiração tremenda, eu continuo com minhas lágrimas através da força de vontade, uma fina camada de calma que se acumula sobre minhas características mais uma vez. Limpo meu rosto, enrole os feixes e figo meus dedos.

"Está tudo certo se você não está apto a curar hoje", diz ele. "É um feriado".

No interior, um riso seco e sem humor se faz dentro de mim. Dia da Revolução. É menos que um feriado e mais como um funeral interminável.

Meus olhos cintilam em suas mãos, depois viajam para o rosto dele, mas sua expressão não revela nada. "Eu já estou aqui", eu digo, minha voz plana. Como fiz todos os dias durante tanto tempo, não sei mais quando começamos, estou diante dele. Coloco minhas mãos ao lado de suas têmporas, meus dedos arrasando em seus cabelos pretos. Parece a mais fina seda. Eu quero torcer os fios ao redor dos meus dedos, mas eu não. Fecho os olhos e aprofundo a sua rede de chakra.

"Você tem dor de cabeça", digo, uma pitada de reprovação na minha voz. "Você está abusando do seu doujutsu novamente". Meus olhos se abrem o tempo suficiente para pegar o fantasma de um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

Seus olhos estão fechados e ele não faz nenhum esforço agora para esconder a dor e a fadiga. Isso faz meu coração sentir dor por ele. E ao mesmo tempo, meus dedos apertam imperceptivelmente seu couro cabeludo. Eu poderia matá-lo. Eu deveria matá-lo. Eu também poderia fazê-lo. Com minhas mãos nuas.

Em vez disso, o chakra de cura pulsa para fora da minha ponta dos dedos, suavizando sua rede bruta de nervos oculares.

"Às vezes", ele diz, tão suavemente, eu me pergunto se ele está falando consigo mesmo, "eu gostaria que ele ganhasse".

O único que trai o meu embuste é a amplitude dos meus olhos. Eu olho para ele por um longo tempo. Então inclino minha cabeça e deixo cair minhas quentes lágrimas.

Eu mantenho minha concentração em sua rede de chakra, na cura, até que seus nervos sejam restaurados. Eu me afastei rapidamente quando terminar. Minhas lágrimas caíram em seu rosto; ele não parece notar.

Um flash de memória me atinge, então, como uma granada: Sasuke pálido e ensanguentado no campo de batalha rochoso, o tronco arruinado de seu braço sangrando profusamente. Naruto está longe de ser encontrado. Em vez disso, uma bagunça de sangue e ossos mutilados absorvem a terra. Nada é reconhecível, exceto por alguns cabelos loiros espalhados pelo vento.

Eu deveria ter deixado ele morrer, vem o pensamento. Eu deveria ter matado ele mesmo.

Mas eu não poderia ter deixado Sasuke-kun morrer. Se eu não o tivesse curado, o Tsukuyomi Infinito nunca teria terminado. E eu queria curá-lo! Eu o amava! Eu ainda amo ele.

É por isso que eu o curei agora. Mesmo que ele tenha tirado tudo de mim. Ele também é a última coisa querida para mim.

Uma respiração estremece através de mim e voltei ao presente. Ele está me estudando novamente, e esses olhos veem através de mim. Eu amaldiçoo meu momento desprotegido e me afastai dele, limpando meu rosto com a minha manga. Sem outra palavra - sem sua permissão - eu vou embora.

* * *

Espero que gostem, adoraria receber reviews.


	2. Coma Morte, Cidade da Morte

Despertei de um nevoeiro de sonhos ao som da voz de Naruto me chamando:

Sakura-Chan!

Mas quando abro meus olhos não há ninguém lá, nada além do som de minha própria respiração desigual. Eu escaneio meu quarto de qualquer maneira, meio esperando encontrá-lo, meus dedos torcendo os lençóis.

Na minha mesa de cabeceira é a fotografia de todos nós como Time Sete: um jovem Naruto sorri para mim, cheio de vida e vitalidade e otimismo estúpido. Esta foto é o único lugar onde Naruto vive agora. Meus olhos se fecham e eu engulo o nó na garganta.

#

Naquela noite, enquanto eu caminho para a torre eu sinto, em vez de ver, a Guarda do Círculo Branco que me acompanha das sombras. Mas eu estou acostumado a ser seguido, às maneiras que meus músculos fazem nó por causa da tensão.

Enquanto ando, o vento flui para a rua, chicoteando meu cabelo para trás. Nenhum lixo gira pelas ruas e nem uma única folha morta sopra aos meus pés. Sinto a ausência dessas coisas, assim como a calma ressoa com a falta de som.

Então, um sinal geme enquanto ele balança em uma corrente de metal e eu pulo, batendo no coração. Não é nada, eu digo a mim mesmo, mão apertada na minha boca para sufocar meu grito. Eu olho para o sinal: é para o fornecimento de rações, aberto apenas com compromisso. A prateleira é fechada por uma grelha de metal e sobre ela, rabiscada em marcador vermelho, é grafitado:

MORTE À CIDADE MORTA!

Eu me afasto e me apresso pela rua, meus próprios passos tocando estranhamente ruidosamente em meus ouvidos. Eu olho para o céu de ferro ainda retido chuva, e meus passos lento, então paro.

Meu coração ainda está martelando no meu peito e eu posso sentir as lembranças chegando, me arrasando como uma colmeia de abelhas perturbadas. Incapaz de mover, lembro-me do dia em que a Cidade Morta nasceu.

Isso reflete na minha cabeça como se estivesse acontecendo agora, um sonho de que não consigo despertar:

"Por favor, Sasuke-kun", eu imploro. Ele está de frente para o campo de batalha com olhos desumanos, sem se preocupar em olhar para mim. Eu tento de novo. "Por favor, termine o Infinito Tsukuyomi".

Sasuke não faz sinal de que ele me ouviu. "Este é forte", ele diz, caminhando para uma das vagens humanas penduradas em um galho da árvore de Deus. Ele vibra como se estivesse sentindo.

"Sasuke-kun, você deve libertar todos eles", adianta Kakashi. Ele se inclina pesadamente no meu ombro, o rosto cinza. "Agora."

Sasuke lança um olhar sem emoção sobre seu ombro e Kakashi cai, ficando manco como cadáver. Agarra-o antes de cair no chão.

"Sasuke!" Eu grito, segurando sensei nos meus braços trêmulos.

"Tranquila, ou você receberá o mesmo", ele diz, ainda não olhando para mim.

Enquanto eu coloco Kakashi no chão, Sasuke se volta para considerar o casulo humano tremendo na videira. No gesto de Sasuke, a poda desvenda e vomita um shinobi. O homem abre os olhos com um grito estranguloso, depois os joelhos diante de Sasuke, seus olhos arrepiados. Genjutsu. Empurrei meu punho na minha boca e tentei não me enfermar.

"Você será o primeiro dos meus soldados", diz Sasuke, sua voz sem emoção. "Sua primeira ordem é matar o Quinto Kage".

"Sasuke!" Eu grito de novo, incapaz de me ajudar. Eu encontro seus olhos, um vermelho como sangue, o outro roxo como um hematoma, e eu sou derrubado em um som escuro e sem sonhos. Nenhum homicídio sem fim aqui na mão de Sasuke, não como seu primeiro Genjutsu quando ele e Naruto deixaram-se para lutar um contra o outro. Apenas escuridão. Vazio.

Quando eu acordo, a lua gibosa surgiu sobre o vale escuro. Não tenho ideia de quanto tempo passou.

É Kakashi, seu rosto atingido, seus olhos sem luz, que quebra o silêncio. "Ele os transformou em máquinas", ele respira.

Eu olho para as videiras, ainda pesado com frutas humanas. "Quem?" Eu pergunto, mas a pergunta responde como uma tropa de ninja vir marchando sobre a colina.

À medida que se aproximam, vejo um rosto que reconheço das Forças Aliada Shinobi. Eu possuo uma onda tentativa. Seus olhos em branco olham fixamente para a frente, seu rosto inexpressivo me deixando tremendo enquanto o regimento para alguns passos de distância.

"Eu não entendo", eu sussurro enquanto Kakashi me ajuda a ficar de pé.

Eu balancei minha cabeça em um esforço para banir a memória, piscando furiosamente, tentando retornar ao presente. Ainda estou olhando para o céu, parado congelado no meio da rua. A Torre Branca aparece em cima, sua sombra caindo no meu rosto. Mas os fantasmas da memória não vão me deixar.

Eu deixo minhas lágrimas caírem, não me importando o que espiões ou guardas estão observando. Não consigo parar as memórias:

Encontrando meus pais.

Tocando a pele gelada.

Fechando seus olhos sem vida.

Eu estava dias demais para salvá-los. Sasuke demorou seu tempo a abater seus soldados da árvore do deus. Foram duas semanas antes de dissipar o Infinito Tsukuyomi. A maioria da população civil, muito fraca no chakra, havia sido completamente absorvida até então.

Ao retornar a Konoha, não fomos autorizados a limpar os corpos para enterrar. Sasuke enterrou-os por debaixo das ruínas da aldeia e construiu sua cidade em cima de seus túmulos.

Cidade Morta.

Por que não posso matá-lo? Eu me amaldiçoo, forçando meus pés de chumbo para terminar sua jornada para a Torre Branca.

#

"Você está doente", diz Sasuke de sua cadeira de alto apoio ao entrar no quarto. Estou prestes a me ajoelhar e oferecer a saudação necessária, mas, como não há guardas na sala, ele acena para eu permanecer de pé.

Eu não ofereço nenhuma resposta. Eu fixo meu olhar em seus pés sandalados.

O silêncio desenha entre nós.

"Cure-me", ele ordena.

Eu aceno com a cabeça, meu rosto está com uma máscara fria. Abaixei o desejo de envolver meus dedos em volta da garganta e espremer. Em vez disso, meus dedos encontram suas têmporas, seus cabelos de seda escovando minha pele.

Eu me concentrei em seu chakra e franzi o cenho. Ele é pior hoje. "Como você está se sentindo?" Pergunto, embora eu saiba a resposta.

Ele grunhiu. Depois de um momento, ele diz: "A dor de cabeça é pior".

Não é de admirar porquê. O que deve ser a energia que flui ao longo de meridianos prateados se sente mais como raias irregulares. É frustrante. Minhas curas deveriam corrigir esse desequilíbrio há muito tempo, mas só piorou.

"O Bijuu?" Eu pergunto, com um tom tão firme como posso reunir.

Ele segura o lado de sua cadeira. Não é um bom sinal. "O Bijuu está sob controle", ele encaixa, os olhos cintilando vermelho.

Fecho meus olhos e aprofundo e achei a verdade para mim. Sasuke tomou um pedaço de todo o poder do Bijuu antes de os ter escondido. Normalmente, o poder das Forças atadas é como uma bola densa de energia trancada em seu plexo solar. Hoje, essa esfera de poder é fissurante, ardendo rachaduras percorrendo sua concha e enviando interrupções ao longo de sua rede.

"Eu vejo", é tudo o que eu digo. Eu faço o meu melhor para suavizar seu chakra, mas eu sei que não vai conseguir muito. Mesmo sua rede ocular permanece vermelha e crua, apesar de tentar com toda a minha habilidade para diminuí-la.

 _Sakura-Chan!_

Eu ouço uma voz, tão fraco, estou certo de que estou imaginando isso. Então, novamente, mais alto, insistente: _Sakura-chaaaaan!_

Eu congelo... Naruto-kun? Pergunto silenciosamente, instintivamente.

Por um longo momento, não há nada. Estou prestes a me repreender por ser um tolo quando ouço a voz novamente:

 _Agradeça a Kami._

Então a rede de Sasuke pica e eu sou eletrocutada como se eu estivesse preso meus dedos em uma tomada elétrica. Eu saltei de volta com um grito, segurando minhas mãos picantes, os olhos arregalados. Sasuke me olha mal. Eu congelo.

"Não é algo que você possa consertar", diz ele. Não é uma questão.

"N-não", eu balbuciar. Levanto meu olhar e meus olhos se fecham com os dele. O que acabou de acontecer? Por que eu apenas alucino a voz de Naruto? Procuro os olhos de Sasuke para uma resposta e não encontrei nenhuma.

Ele olha para longe em primeiro lugar, caminhando para uma janela próxima. A noite passada caiu em uma cortina grossa e as nuvens obscurecem a lua e as estrelas. Abaixo, a cidade está escura, nem uma lanterna acendeu. Outro lembrete da guerra interminável, das rações e da escassez de óleo de lanterna.

Naruto...? Eu acho, incrédulo. Não há resposta. Um tremor atravessa meu corpo. O que há de errado comigo?

"Eu preciso descansar", Sasuke murmura em voz baixa, ainda olhando pela janela. "Mas, acima de tudo, eu preciso de um herdeiro. Não há tempo, maldição!" Ele bate na parede, sacudindo o painel da janela. Eu me pergunto se a janela vai quebrar, mas não. "Sakura?"

As persianas do meu coração e, como o vidro, eu me pergunto se isso vai se quebrar. "...Sasuke?"

Ele se vira para mim, seu rosto tão frio e distante como as estrelas mascaradas pelas nuvens. "Eu não sou imortal. Preciso de alguém para continuar meu trabalho. Manter minha paz".

Eu lambo meus lábios e não digo nada, tentando o meu melhor para esconder minha expressão. Ele não pode perguntar o que eu acho que ele é.

"Na parte da manhã", ele diz, "você me trará Hyuga Hinata". Ele voltou para a janela, apoiando a mão no copo. "Você está dispensado."

Eu continuo imóvel, incapaz de me mover.

"...Hinata?" Pergunto por fim. "Mas por que?"

O reflexo de seus olhos na janela encontra o meu. Naquele momento, ardo como fogo e congelo como gelo ao mesmo tempo.

"Hinata?" Eu ecoo, minhas mãos tremendo enquanto eles balançam em punhos. Não poderia haver maior insulto. Não para mim nem para Hinata. Eu agito com raiva, e minha visão nada de vermelho como se eu possuísse o Sharingan. Eu queria que ele caísse do meu brilho. "Por quê?" Eu exijo.

"Você não tem clã", responde Sasuke com uma calma irritante. "Sem doujutsu. Não deixe seus sentimentos insignificantes entrar no caminho".

"E quanto aos sentimentos de Hinata?" Eu explodir, lágrimas de frustração percorrendo minhas bochechas. "Você sabe que ela ama..."

Paro, mas o nome toca no silêncio: Naruto.

Desta vez ele se virou para mim lentamente, seu rosto corado. "Eu não preciso me explicar a você", ele percebe, mordendo cada palavra. "Mas eu vou porque eu quero deixar claro. Preciso de um poderoso herdeiro. Eu também preciso de uma desculpa para não executar o líder do clã Hyuga por conspirar para me matar esta manhã".

"Hiashi?" Eu bando, cambaleando.

Sasuke balança a cabeça. "Não", ele diz com evidente aversão. "Hinata".

Eu pisquei. Está certo. Hiashi foi executado há anos.

"Nós estamos entendidos", diz Sasuke.

Só fiquei lá, estupefata. "Mas eu amo você", eu explico.

Ele me olha por tanto tempo, eu me pergunto se ele vai me matar onde eu estou.

"Pare de ser um aborrecimento", ele encaixa no silêncio, seus olhos brilhando.

Meu corpo inteiro de repente fica frio, como sendo mergulhado em água gelada. "O que quero dizer a você?" Eu sussurro. "Por que você me mantém ao seu lado?"

Ele mostra os dentes em um sorriso, mas não atinge seus olhos. "Você é a única pessoa na qual posso confiar para não me assassinar". Seu sorriso aprofunda e seus olhos brilham com um vermelho sangrento. "Você ainda me odeia, Haruno Sakura? "

Eu tremo, fria até os meus ossos. "Sim", respondo, minha voz cheia de lágrimas não derramadas. "Eu faço."

O silêncio se estende entre nós. Eu estudo o chão.

"Para pensar, isso é o que demorou", ele diz, o sorriso gelado que escorregou em uma careta. "Você está dispensado."

Ele virou as costas para mim.

Eu sei que ele não está bem. Eu poderia derrubá-lo. Eu poderia matá-lo agora.

Mas eu não. Olho para a porta e foge, muito entorpecido por lágrimas.

#

Há mais guardas que me seguem do que o habitual no meu caminho para casa. Eu não sei o que isso significa.

De alguma forma, arrasto-me de volta ao meu apartamento e caio na minha cama sem me preocupar em remover minhas roupas. Estou adormecido antes de encostar no travesseiro.

"Sakura-Chan!" chama essa voz brilhante e familiar.

"Naruto-kun?" Eu respondo. Tudo está tão escuro. Não consigo ver nada. Onde estou?

Antes que eu possa me orientar, estou embrulhado em um abraço tão feroz que a respiração está fora de mim. "Tenho tentado tanto para te alcançar, dattebayo! Há quanto tempo eu morri?"

Eu me afastei do abraço dele e olhei para ele. "Estou sonhando", eu digo fracamente. Ou isso ou eu estou enlouquecendo.

Naruto balança a cabeça, enviando suas fechaduras rúbias indisciplinadas caindo sobre o rosto. Esse rosto querido, aquele sorriso raquítico. Aqueles penetrantes olhos azuis. Sonho ou não, coloco em seus braços e chorar.

"Não é exatamente um sonho", ele diz quando eu me acalmo. Ele suaviza meus cabelos, depois limpa minhas lágrimas com dedos ásperos. "Estou aqui! Um pouco. Sasuke esse bastardo absorveu meu chakra quando eu morri, para que ele pudesse pegar o chakra da raposa de cauda." Ele rosna na garganta. "Mas eu escondi uma parte de mim dentro de Sasuke. Eu tenho tentado atravessar por séculos! Me diga eu não demorei muito?" Seus olhos preocupados buscam os meus.

Eu não quero dizer a ele a verdade, mas ela sai dos meus lábios. "Foram três anos", eu sussurro. Não consigo listar todos os mortos. Os presos em Reforma. Todos que foram no subsolo ou faltam em ação. Há muitos nomes para contar. Eu mordo o lábio para não chorar.

"Vamos fazer um plano", ele diz, e embora sua voz treme, seu rosto é sombrio, mas determinado. Então ele brilha. "Você sabia que Ino fala com você, uma vez por semana? Ela deveria estar aqui a qualquer momento". Ele agarra as sobrancelhas para mim. "Será como uma festa aqui!"

"Eu não?" Eu apenas olho para ele. Como se um fantasma na minha mente não fosse suficientemente ruim. "Eu não vi a Ino em..."

"Eu andei por aí", ele explica com um ombro inocente. "Vamos deixar todo a Konoha Underground saber". Ele bate no punho na mão aberta. "Uzumaki Naruto está de volta! Ou, pelo menos, acho que sim..."

 _Sakura-Chan? Sakura-chaaan!_ Chama uma voz. Parece familiar, mas não é Naruto, e parece estar vindo de longe.

Olho para Naruto. De onde vem essa outra voz?

"Não se preocupe", diz Naruto com uma piscadela. "Estarei aqui." E com isso, ele alcança meus ombros e me empurra para trás.

Eu acordo com um susto, sentado em linha reta na cama.

"Finalmente", diz Ino. Ela está pousada no pé da minha cama, balançando as pernas longas do lado. "Kami, você é uma dorminhoca profunda".

"Eu não?" Pergunto em um grito agudo. Deus, eu realmente estou perdendo. "Naruto disse que você estaria aqui..."

Agora, é a vez de Ino me favorecer com um olhar de olhos arregalados. "Você nunca disse isso antes". Ela morde o lábio. "Talvez eu devesse facilitar a reorganização de suas memórias..."

Quero jogar meus braços ao redor da minha melhor amiga, mas simplesmente me sento, congelado como uma estátua. "O que diabos está acontecendo?" Eu respiro. Eu percebi que estou tremendo. Meus dentes estão tagarelando e não consigo fazê-los parar.

"Oh, Sakura-chan", diz Ino, aproximando-se mais para envolver seus braços em volta de mim. "Eu disse que esta missão era demais para você".

"Missão?" Eu pergunto, minha voz ainda chiava.

Ino suspira, sua respiração escovando minha bochecha. "Não basta dizer-lhe. Eu só preciso fazer você esquecer novamente". Ela me estuda por um momento, mordendo o lábio. Posso dizer que ela está perto de lágrimas. "É o suficiente para você saber que estou com a Konoha Underground. E você também".

"Oh", respondo tontos, alívio inundando meu corpo. A culpa cai como um peso pesado até eu me sentir tão leve, eu poderia flutuar como uma pena na brisa.

"...Eu não?" Eu digo, respirando uma respiração esfarrapada, sentindo-me febril e vertiginoso. "Há algo que eu preciso lhe dizer. É sobre Naruto."

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
